koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Shokatsuryō Kōmei
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Erika Narumi (visual novel, anime; credited as Suzune Kusunoki in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :In Koihime†Musō she is introduced helping an old woman escape from the an army of Yellow Turbans. Just as they are about to be overtaken, Kazuto and Chōhi intervene and rescue them. She was impressed to see the very "Messenger from Heaven" helping the people. She then begs Kazuto to let her join his army. Kazuto, knowing her historical counterpart was a master strategist, immediately allows her. She would later help the Kazuto greatly in future conflicts, politics, as well as internal government affairs. Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route Gi Route : In the Gi route she is first introduced attending the anti-Tōtaku conference with Ryūbi. Go Route Anime version :She is a shy, kind, and reserved girl around the same age as Chōhi, but is an intelligent and reliable strategist in battle. However, her naive and child-like nature often overshadows these attributes, and has been known to act on the same level of immaturity as Chōhi. She wants to become a great scholar like her master Shibaki. The fourth to join the group. She also has knowledge in herbal medicine and is quite good with household chores. Character Personality :She is a very gentle person, and the main reason she studied to become a strategist is to protect the weak with her own power. :Despite her genius-level intellect, she is quite shy and timid, although she quickly warms up to those who are friendly. She is a very dependable strategist, often the first to come up with a plan or figure out the enemy's strategy. However, she gets nervous easily and has a tendency to say "hawawa" very often to the point of the being called the "Hawawa Strategist" by everyone. :During peace times she is a diligent worker who cares deeply for her friends. :She also has a hobby of reading erotic books to discover new ways to please Kazuto. Though her books are often busted, sometimes even by Kazuto himself. Sexuality : Due to her reading erotic books she's is very knowledgeble in sex. She realizes that her body is not as well-endowed as some of the other girls which makes her strive very hard to please Kazuto. Abilities/Weaknesses High Intellect: '''She has a brilliant mind and is ranked as a genius by many. She is highly learned thanks to her passion in reading. She is very clever, and can be even cunning at times. Her skills as a strategist transfer well off the battlefield, as she can come up with effective solutions in dealing with everyday life problems. She is also a capable planner and organizer. * '''Master Strategist: '''Just like her historical counterpart, Kōmei is considered to be the greatest strategist of her time. She is able to put together very intricate plans as well as see through enemy plans. Her battle strategies are responsible for many of Shoku's major victories. '''Leadership Skills: '''She is very capable at directing and commanding troops. '''Herbalist: '''In the anime it is shown that she has knowledge of medicinal herbs. '''Weaknesses: *Because of her timid nature, at times she can be a pushover. *As comic relief in Shin Koihime†''Mus''ō manga, she (along with Hōtō) has a habit of biting her tongue when talking too fast during nervous situations, becoming incapacitated briefly. Trivia *In Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution ''she plays the drums. *Her outfit was available as a costume for ''ai sp@ce, the now-closed-down Japanese virtual 3D massively multiplayer online social game (MMOSG). VN Gallery Koihime†Musō Shuri Full-body.png|Kōmei, normal pose yande.re 86721 katagiri_hinata koihime_musou shokatsuryou.jpg|hawawa mode c_shokaturyou.jpg|''Koihime†Musō'' official SD character card Shin Koihime†Musō tcg_syo14aa.jpg|as Kachō Kamen tcg_syo15aa.jpg|alternate outfit: maid uniform Sdchr0104.jpg|SD Anime Gallery vlcsnap-2014-02-09-08h15m51s235.jpg|Kōmei on the drums in Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution Manga Gallery 99770_0004_19307.png|Shokatsuryō in Koihime†Musō manga 012.png|Shokatsuryō in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) Category:Kazuto's harem Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō Category:Main Protagonist